botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia
''"There is darkness in light, there is pain in joy, and there are thorns on the rose." - Cate Tiernan'' Stats *'Name: '''Virginia Huntington *'Clan: 'Nosferatu *'Generation: '7th *'Embrace Date: '1645 *'Demeanor: 'Caregiver *'Apparent Age: 'Variable *'Camarilla Status: '3 (Primogen) *'Clan Status: '4 *'Known Childer: 'William (D), Wyatt , Nathaniel (Moved to Chicago) *'Sire: '''Blake Background Virginia was a haughty noblewoman in Elizabethan England, aspiring only to marry well. She was aristocratic and cruel, with no concern for those below her station. She made the mistake of having a peasant beaten for splashing mud on her favorite carriage. The event was witnessed by Blake, an aged Nosferatu, who decided she needed to be taught humility. He embraced Virginia, and laughed at her horror at her transformation. Virginia fled to the mainland, feeding on the beasts of the land, but lusting after human company. In Bavaria, she fell into the orbit of Flavius, an ancient and powerful Nosferatu who controlled much of the region. He blood bound her to him, but helped raise her back up in society. She was happy for several centuries, but eventually Flavius crossed the wrong Tremere, and was forced to flee the continent. Flavius took a ship to the new world, while Virginia arranged to have their wealth sent after them. She arrived in New Orleans several months later, where she learned that his ship had been lost at sea. Distraught, Virginia used her powers to communicate with Flavius, and learned that he had not perished, but was trapped at the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico. She set herself up in the city, and worked to free him. With her disciplines, she was able to gather a great deal of information about the other kindred of the city, and what she saw disgusted her. They were mostly low born, though the Toreador of the city were somewhat cultured. For their part, the vampires of the city paid little respect to the hideous Nosferatu. Virginia used her wealth to set up a secluded mansion in the Garden district of the city, and avoided other kindred. In 1921, her only Get was killed by the vampire hunter Nathaniel Bordruff. Virginia feared for her life, and helped the other vampires seek out the killer. In the process, she began to get a taste of the incredibly complex life the kindred of New Orleans led. She was particularly appalled at Marie Laveau's betrayal of her sire to the hunter, and decided to turn the tables on her. When Virginia at last caught Bordruff, she embraced him rather than killing him. Marie and the prince, Accou were furious, but there was little they could do. Virginia relished the whole affair. After this, she began to take a more active role in kindred politics, learning what she could of the other vampires faults and foibles. As time went on, she became less and less concerned with rescuing Flavius, as her blood bond to him faded. She began finally to earn the respect of the vampiric community she felt she had always deserved. Today Virginia is an influential elder, and with Obfuscate no one need look at her deformity. The only thing that mars her pleasure is the fear that one day Flavius will find a means to escape the Gulf, and punish her for her failure to save him. Category:Camarilla Category:Nosferatu Category:Primogen